Receuil de plusieurs slash
by Plowing
Summary: Ici, je posterais tout les slashs (histoires courtes) avec différents Pairings. Ils sont soit improbables, soit courant. C'est, de base, un défi lancé par ma sœur. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des pairings ! :D
1. Enzo Amore x Big Cass

Enzo était comme à son habitude en train de s'attacher les cheveux avant d'entrer en scène. Il était stressé. Mais après tout, il avait enfin un rôle dans le roster principal. Il en avait tellement rêvé... C'était maintenant une réalité. Il avait brillé à la NXT, et il pourrait maintenant briller à la WWE. Alors qu'il se préparait, il vit une porte s'ouvrir dans le miroir. Il regarda alors, puis, sourit, en entendant son ami lancer doucement :  
« - Alors Enzo, prêt pour ce soir ?  
\- On fait pour aller. Après tout... Je suis un pur étalon non ?  
\- Et ça, vous pouvez pas l'apprendre.  
\- Big Cass... Merci d'avoir été là tout ce temps. T'as toujours était la, et je t'ai jamais vraiment remercié... »  
Collin Cassady sourit, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tout les deux, ils avaient toujours été très proches. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, et ils avaient évolués tout les deux ensemble dans la NXT. Enzo baissa les yeux, et soupira. Big Cass le vit alors dans le miroir, et se demanda pourquoi il était comme ça... Il se mis alors devant, et posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Enzo. Ce dernier, relève un peu les yeux.  
« - Enzo... Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
\- Je... Je me sens un peu redevable... Je veux dire... Tu as fais tellement pour moi... Et j'ai rien fait moi...  
\- Hey, calme toi mon grand ! T'as toujours été là ! Quand la NXT a perdu foi en moi, c'est toi qui m'a invité dans Sawft. C'est grâce à toi que je suis le chouchou des foules ! Je suis Big Cass, et toi... Enzo Amore, le meneur, la grande gueule ! Grâce à toi... On est tout les deux aimé. Regarde ou on est aujourd'hui ! On est dans le main roster ! »  
Enzo esquisse un sourire, puis pose sa main aussi sur celle de son ami. Il le regarde, puis se lève, et tourne le dos à Collin.  
« - Enzo ?  
\- Non... Collin... S'il te plais... Part...  
\- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... Tu... Je ne peux pas !  
\- Je ne comprend pas ! Explique moi ! »  
Alors que Collin c'était levé, Enzo commença à vouloir le repousser, et a partir de ce vestiaire. Il sentait une certaine gêne s'installer en lui. Collin posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Enzo, le collant au mur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, tournant la tête, puis, commença à pleurer. Il se laissa glisser au sol, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur.  
« - Enzo... Je t'en pris... Dis moi... Je veux comprendre...  
\- Non... Collin... Je ne veux pas détruire ta vie...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !?  
\- Collin... ! Je... Je t'aime... Je t'aime ! Putain de merde ! Je t'aime ! Mais y'a Carmella !  
\- C'est tout Enzo ? C'est vraiment tout ? »  
Enzo renifla, puis releva la tête, regardant Collin dans ses yeux. Il aimait les yeux de son ami... Ils étaient doux et apaisants. Collin posa sa main sur la joue d'Enzo, s'approchant doucement et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enzo ferma les yeux et profita, mais, se dégagea vite, et recula, se recollant au mur.  
« - C... Collin ! Mais... ! Et Carmella ?! Tu peux pas lui faire ça...  
\- Enzo, calme toi... J'ai quitté Carmella hier... Je t'aime... Je t'aime aussi, et plus que tout... Je l'ai sus dès que je t'ai rencontré...  
\- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu... tu es célibataire ?  
\- Non. Je ne suis pas célibataire. Je suis avec le plus fou et le plus merveilleux des hommes. Avec le plus beau des étalons... Enzo Amore. »  
Il embrassa à nouveau Enzo, et caressa sa joue. Ils passèrent donc le reste du temps d'attente ensemble, tout les deux l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de leur amour.


	2. Alexander Rusev x Wade Barrett

Alors que la ligue des nations était une des équipes les plus dominatrices du moment, tout n'était pourtant pas rose dans la tête de Wade Barrett. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les trois autres membres de la ligue des nations étaient bien distant. En effet, ils se retrouvaient tout les trois souvent pour boire des coups où encore pour parler de plan d'avenir... Mais jamais ils ne demandaient à Wade si il voulait venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait en avoir le cœur net... Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il soupira, puis se résigna à essayé... Soudain, il vit l'un des membres de son équipes passé près de lui. C'était Alexander Rusev.  
« - Rusev ! Salut ! Quoi de neuf ?  
\- Oh, Wade. Ça fait longtemps. Ça va et toi ?  
\- On peut dire que ça va... Tu faisais quoi hier soir ?  
\- Pas grand chose... Sheamus m'a appelé pour aller boire un verre avec lui et Alberto. Il m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir... J'étais déçu, je te l'avoue. Tu n'es jamais venu avec nous... Je trouve que c'est dommage.  
\- Quoi ? Mais on m'a jamais demandé...  
\- Pardon ?! »  
Rusev regarda Wade, l'air réellement étonné. Wade soupira, puis commença à partir. Rusev le regarda, puis soupira. Une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu'il allait de si de là dans les couloirs, il retomba sur Alexander, qui discutait avec Sheamus et Alberto. Le dialogue était assez brutal.  
« R : - Pourquoi vous ne l'invitez pas vraiment ?!  
A : - De quoi tu parles Rusev ?  
R : - Vous n'avez jamais dis à Wade qu'on allait boire des verres ! Vous mentiez toujours !  
S : - Essaye de comprendre. Tu sais qu'il est trop... Différent pour nous.  
R : - Comment ça différent ! Il est juste... Je sais pas ! Il est comme nous putain !  
A : - Il est pas comme nous ! C'est un putain d'homosexuel !  
R : - Qu... Quoi ?  
S : - T'étais pas au courant ?! Il est homo... ça me dégoûte putain... »  
Rusev se recula, et soupira, comprenant d'où venait le malaise de ses amis. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda de nouveau ses amis, puis repris :  
« R : Vous savez quoi ?! Vous m'dégoutez !  
S : - De quoi tu parles Alexander ?!  
R : - Il est gay ? Bah tant mieux... Moi aussi !  
A : - T... Tu veux dire que tu... Tu es homo toi aussi ?!  
R : - Ouais. Ouais, j'le suis.  
S : - Tu mens. Et Lana ?! Hein ?!  
R : - Lana ?! Elle est avec Dolph ! Pas avec moi ! Bande de con ! Je me casse ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre de la League Of Nation ! C'est terminé ! Ce sera sans nous ! »  
Il partit, les insultants ensuite en bulgare. Il ne supportait pas les propos homophobes de ses amis. Il chercha alors Wade. Ce dernier avait tout vu, tout entendu... Il était touché. En colère, certes, mais aussi touché de ce qu'avait dit Rusev... Il se précipita pour retrouver son ami. Une fois qu'il le trouva, il entra dans son vestiaire. Ils parlèrent alors, même si Rusev était toujours hors de lui.  
« - Wade... Je suis désolé... Je savais pas qu'ils faisaient ça pour ça !  
\- T'en fais pas Rusev... Je suis heureux que tu m'es défendu...  
\- C'est normal !  
\- Dis... C'était vrais ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? Tu es vraiment gay... ?  
\- Je... Oui... Oui, je le suis... Je me suis rendu compte quand Lana m'a quitté, et que je n'ai rien ressentit...  
\- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... »  
Il regarda Rusev. Ce dernier soupira, puis posa sa main sur le genoux de son ami, doucement. Wade sourit, puis soupira aussi avant de dire doucement :  
« - Rusev... je... Tu as toujours était là pour moi... Et je... Je te remercie... Je sais pas quoi faire pour te dire à quel point je te suis redevable !  
\- Ne bouge pas... »  
Rusev embrassa Wade doucement, avant de se reculer. Il regarda les beau yeux de l'Anglais, qui repris les lèvres du Bulgare tendrement. Ils s'aimaient, et pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour tout les deux, au grand jour. Et tant pis si ça ne plais pas au autre.


	3. Sami Zayn x Kevin Owens

"Tu ne me voleras pas mon âme."

Tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas un secret, Sami et Kevin étaient très proches l'un de l'autre autrefois. Mais la jalousie avait détruit cette relation si particulière. Au début, Kevin croyait être tranquille dans le roster principal, mais non. Au Royal Rumble, il était revenu pour détruire sa vie à son tour. C'était un doux parfum de vengeance pour Sami. Il était arrivé comme ça, en défiant toutes les prévisions. Il avait tout de suite attaqué son anciens meilleur ami, et l'avait éliminé. Il n'avait pas gagné, mais il s'en fichait. Il était la pour détruire la vie de Kevin. Pour lui faire du mal autant que lui, lui en avait fait. Comme il l'avait dit, il était la pour la naissance de son fils, pour son mariage... Et pour tout le reste. Mais ou était Kevin quand Sami avait quitté sa copine, quand il avait découvert qu'il aimait les hommes ?! Il n'était pas là. Alors il c'était promis de lui faire autant de mal que ce qu'il avait ressentit. Une fois sorti du ring, Sami retourna dans les vestiaires, et regarda le personnel de la WWE travailler. Alors qu'il passait prêt de l'infirmerie, il se fit plaquer au mur par une force presque surhumaine.  
« - Toi... TOI ! Petit connard... Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!  
\- L... Lâche moi Owens !  
\- Pourquoi tu reviens ?! Pour encore une fois détruire ma vie ?!  
\- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui a détruit ma vie ! Je t'es toujours soutenue ! Et tu m'as toujours mis sur le côté... Alors laisse moi ! »  
Kevin le lança au sol. Il posa son pied sur son torse et lança une dernière fois :  
« - Je te jure que cette fois... Je te laisserais pas me voler mon âme. P'tit connard. »  
Il partit ensuite, plus énervé que jamais. Sami, toujours au sol, ne comprenait pas vraiment les derniers mots de son rival. Il se releva, et essaya de comprendre, mais non, rien à faire... Le temps passa, puis, alors que le Raw post-Royal Rumble arriva, Kevin Owens arriva sur le ring, dans un miz-TV exceptionnel. Alors qu'il répondait aux questions de son hôte, ce dernier lui déclara avoir une petite surprise pour lui. La musique de Sami retentit. Il monta sur le ring, et fixa Kevin d'un regard noir, vengeur, méchant... Il lui en voulait. Kevin lâcha son micro. Ils étaient donc tout les deux proches l'un de l'autre, se fixant.  
« - T'es pas à ta place ici, Zayn.  
\- J'y suis autant que toi Kevin.  
\- T'aurais jamais du revenir.  
\- Parce que je vais voler ton âme c'est ça ?!  
\- Arrête...  
\- Explique moi, je comprends pas. »  
Kevin poussa un grand coup Sami, puis sortit du ring, retournant dans les vestiaires. Sami courra alors et l'attrapa, le collant au mur.  
« - EXPLIQUE MOI PUTAIN !  
\- Ferme la... Juste... FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !  
\- SI AU MOINS JE COMPRENAIS ! »  
Kevin embrassa alors Sami d'un coup, sans prévenir, faisant sursauter son ami. Ce dernier, sous le choc, se recula doucement, et fixa Kevin, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Kevin, les larmes aux yeux, commence à s'énerver et à vouloir partir, Sami le rattrape et l'embrasse à nouveau, doucement, caressant sa nuque de manière tendre, et douce.  
« - Mais... P... Pourquoi Sami... ?  
\- Parce que je t'aime Kevin. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps... Tu l'ignorais, mais si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... Je crois que je pourrais mourir pour toi... Mais malheureusement je ne voulais pas que tu quitte ta femme... Tu as deux enfants, et elle ne le supporterait pas...  
\- Sami... Je suis désolé de t'avoir abzndonné pendant si longtemps. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, mais j'ai eu peur, j'ai pensé à ma femme, et a mes enfants... Comment pourraient-ils comprendre que j'aime mon meilleur ami, le parrain de mon fils ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Dis le a ta femme... Elle ne mérite pas ça... Elle est adorable... Et je suis sur que tes enfants comprendront tes choix... »  
Kevin sourit, puis embrassa tendrement Sami. Il était enfin libre. Il pouvait arrêter de se mentir à lui même, de cacher ce qu'il est vraiment. Quand à Sami, il était maintenant libre de ce fardeau qu'il portait depuis si longtemps... Maintenant, il pouvait aimer Kevin comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Et ce n'était que le début de leur relation, une très belle relation.


	4. CM Punk x Jeff Hardy

« Le prix à payer. »

Il était tard à Chicago, dans l'Illinois. Le show SmackDown était fini depuis un court instant. Ce show avait en main-event le match si attendu de CM Punk, contre Jeff Hardy. C'était un carrière contre carrière. CM Punk l'avait emporté, au grand damne du public. Le Rainbow Hairred Warrior était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Alors que Punk c'était rhabillé dans son vestiaire, il sortit, l'air moins heureux qu'il le devrait... Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sentait vide. Comme si il manquait quelque chose à sa vie... Pourtant, il avait envoyé son pire ennemi hors du roster. Il rentra donc chez lui. Une fois passé la porte, il alla dans la salle de bain, et se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il était plus cerné que d'habitude. Il serra les poings.  
« Alors Phil... Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Tu ne te reconnais pas ? Toi, le raté, le looser, le mec le plus détesté de la fédération ? Non. Tu ne te reconnais pas, parce que tu comprends que tu es gay. Tu voulais que Jeff te remarque. Voila pourquoi tu as accepté cette feud. Tu l'aimes, et tu ne supportais pas qu'il ne soit pas à toi. Mais tu es trop différent de lui. Et si tu lui faisais voir tout ses défauts, que tu lui rabâchais... C'était pourquoi ? Parce que tu les aimés, ces défauts. Tu voulais qu'il accepte les tiens. Mais il t'as tout de suite détesté. Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez lui ? Hein ? Ah... Oui... Ses beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux colorés, et son style un peu tendancieux... »  
Punk désséra les poings. Il avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il l'aimait... Oui, il l'aimait vraiment... Il le découvrait maintenant ? Seulement maintenant ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Il se trouvait idiot... Il se regarda dans le miroir, a nouveau.  
« Alors... Tu t'en veux de lui avoir fait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Et toi, tu gagnes tout. Dis moi, est-ce que tu vas te punir Phil ? Est-ce que tu vas toi aussi te faire perdre ce que tu aimes le plus ? Aller... Fait le... Tu le mérites. »  
Punk soupira. Oui... Il allait s'enlever ce qu'il aimait le plus chez lui. Ses cheveux... Ses longs cheveux noirs. C'était sa plus grande fierté... Il empoigna donc le rasoir électrique, et l'alluma. Il ferma les yeux, et fit donc un trait. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il se rasa le crâne, laissant juste des cheveux très courts. Il c'était puni. Il alla se coucher. Mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Il aimait Jeff, et il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Mais pourtant... Il l'avait compris trop tard.  
Le lendemain, après une nuit affreuse, il alla à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion en direction de New-York. Il avait mis sa capuche, et, était cerné au possible. Alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de l'avion, il croisa le regard de plusieurs collègues, dont Matt Hardy, le grand frère de Jeff. Il approcha.  
« - Philip. Je ne suis pas venu te blâmer... Je suis venu en temps qu'ami. Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien...  
\- Je vais bien Matt...  
\- Non, regarde toi, t'as des cernes énormes. Et... Non... Philip, t'as pas fais ça, t'as pas rasé tes cheveux ?!

\- Phil... Me dis pas que tu t'en veux pour Jeff ?  
\- NON ! Non... Pas du tout...  
\- Alors pourquoi ?!  
\- Pour... Mon nouveau personnage... Je serais à la tête d'un groupe... Et pour entré dans le groupe il faut se rasé le crâne.  
\- Une secte ?  
\- Non ! Un groupe ! »  
Punk se leva, et partit en direction de la porte d'embarquement. En effet, l'avion était arrivé. Le trajet fut long, et Phil n'arriva pas à dormir, hanté par ses pensées malsaines, et son fort-intérieur qui lui murmurait qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, et rien d'autre. Une fois arrivé à bon port, donc, il descendit de l'avion, et vit alors Matt être pris dans ses bras par son frère, venu le chercher. Il avait du partir plus tôt la veille... Il soupira, puis passa à côté d'eux sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'ils se disaient. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entendit la voie si clair de Jeff prononcer son nom.  
« - Brooks, attends.  
\- Je... Qu'est ce que tu veux Hardy ?!  
\- J'voulais juste te dire que... Je t'en veux pas pour le match. Je devais partir de toute façon... Et puis... Tu as raison. Deux suspensions pour drogues... C'est pas la joie. Surtout dans une carrière aussi fragile dans la mienne.  
\- A... Ah ? Tu t'en ai rendu compte finalement. C'est déjà un bon pas vers la guérison.  
\- Ouais... Mais j'aurais besoin d'un coach... Et je sais pas si je peux me permettre mais... T'es Straigh Edge, et...  
\- Attends, t'es en train de demandé à ton pire ennemi de t'aider a arrêté la drogue ?  
\- Ouais... écoute, je t'aime bien moi... Enfin, en dehors de ta putain de Gimmick insuportable ! »  
Jeff sourit en voyant Punk rire. Il le regarda plus longtemps.  
« - Mec, t'as dormis cette nuit ?  
\- Non.  
\- T'aurais du ! Tu verrais tes putains de cernes !  
\- Tu sais Jeff... Je m'en suis vraiment voulu... Je t'ai privé de... De ta carrière et de ce que tu aimes le plus...  
\- Non... C'est pas...  
\- Alors je me suis privé de ce que j'aimais le plus aussi. »  
Il enleva sa capuche, et Jeff écarquilla les yeux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Punk, et le sera dans ses bras, doucement. Ils étaient toujours dans la gare.  
« - Je suis touché que tu me fasses cette déclaration... Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très orgueilleux... Et tu as dus faire un putains de travail sur toi pour me le dire... J'en suis heureux...  
\- Je... Oui... Oui, c'est vrais...  
\- Punk... Tu disais que tu m'avais privé de ce que j'aimais le plus... Mais ce que j'aime le plus, depuis le début... C'est toi... J'ai essayé d'être chiant avec toi pour que tu me remarques, pour que tu viennes m'emmerder tout le temps... J'avais qu'une envie, avoir une feud avec toi. Et si ma carrière doit prendre fin pour que la tienne débute enfin... Alors je suis heureux ! »  
Punk, les larmes aux yeux, embrassa Jeff tendrement, sans lui demander. Il l'aimait... Oh que oui, il l'aimait. Et si c'était ça le prix à payer... Il l'aiderait à devenir Straigh Edge. Et tout les deux, ils changeraient le monde, mains dans la mains... Ensembles.


	5. Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins

« Un verre à partager. »

Il était tard. Très tard. Comme toujours, il traînait dans un pub, pas très loin de chez lui. Il buvait son verre de whisky habituel, il en avait besoin. Ce soir avait été un soir éprouvant pour lui. A vrais dire, c'était sûrement le soir le plus éprouvant pour lui. Il avait dut se battre contre son ancien meilleur ami, encore, sauf que cette fois... C'était différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était différent... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à frapper, à faire face à Seth. Il était donc assis au bar, regardant son verre. Le barman était non loin, nettoyant ses verres à l'aide d'un chiffon bleu. Le bar était presque vide.  
« - Bah alors mon gars, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu aussi silencieux...  
\- Hein ? Ah ouais... J'suis un peu fatigué, désolé.  
\- C'est à cause de ton pote là, Seth ?  
\- C... Comment tu sais ?  
\- J'ai regarder ton match. T'avais l'air dérangé. »  
Dean soupira, puis avala la dernière gorgée de son verre, en redemandant un autre. Il enchaînait ce soir. C'était mauvais. Il ne devais pas tomber dans l'alcool à cause d'une mauvaise passe... Mais c'était ce dont il avait le plus envie... Alors il se laissait succomber. Alors qu'il buvait son verre à grande gorgée, une main se posa à côté de la sienne. Il tourna les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reconnu son anciens meilleur ami, Seth Rollins.  
« - Une bière s'il vous plais. »  
Dean le fixait encore et encore, ne savant pas du tout ce que venait faire Seth ici. C'était peut-être le fruit du hasard ? Non, non c'était peu probable. Pas à cette heure, pas ici, pas aujourd'hui. Il hésita encore un moment, puis il pris la parole.  
« - Qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel ?  
\- J'ai le droit de venir boire un coup na' ?  
\- Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- ça faisait longtemps qu'on c'était pas vu rien que tout les deux.  
\- Depuis le Shield...  
\- Ouais, ça date. J'avais envie de te parler un peu. »  
Dean poussa un petit rire, il n'était pas convaincu. Seth avait la réputation d'être un menteur invétéré, et un fourbe. Il se méfiait un peu à vrais dire. Il sirota son verre de whisky tout en gardant un œil sur Seth. Ce dernier buvait sa bière, regardant un peu autour de lui. Il avait l'air de ne pas connaître ce bar.  
« - Tu te rappelles quand on allait boire des coups avant ?  
\- Tu veux dire avec Rom' ?  
\- Naan... Tout les deux.  
\- Ah, ouais. C'était le bon temps...  
\- Ouais. C'est dommage qu'on ai pris des chemins si différents après...  
\- Bah... J'ai eu mes affaires à régler, t'as eu les tiennes...  
\- Ouais... Mais j'ai toujours regretter ce temps tu sais Dean... »  
Dean sourit, puis remarqua que son interlocuteur le regardait depuis déjà un bon moment. Il tourna les yeux, croisant ainsi le regard du plus jeune. Il y vu beaucoup de chose, des choses positives, des choses tendres, et douces... Il se perdit un peu dans ces deux orbes. Après un petit moment à se regarder, Seth posa doucement sa main sur celle de son ami, commençant à caresser le dos de la main de son pouce. Dean se laissa faire, son cœur battant maintenant la chamade.  
« - Tu sais Dean... J'ai toujours voulu qu'on soit proche tout les deux...  
\- Ouais... ?  
\- Et si j'ai toujours voulu ça c'est parce que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi... »  
Dean plissa un peu les yeux, faisant mine de chercher à comprendre. Mais à vrais dire, il était perdu. Il ne savait plus ce que lui ressentait. C'est au moment ou Seth s'approcha de lui doucement, qu'il comprit qu'il avait envie lui aussi d'entrer dans le jeu. Il s'approcha donc lui aussi, doucement, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était un baisé tendre, chaste, et doux. Une fois le baiser terminé, Seth replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.  
« - J'en avais envie depuis un bon moment...  
\- Je crois que j'en avais envie aussi mec...  
\- Mec, je crois que je t'aime.  
\- ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu à mon appartement... ça te dirais d'y faire un tour ?  
\- Avec joie... »  
Ils partirent alors, l'un contre l'autre, Dean caressant le bas du dos de son beau Seth, et ce dernier caressant la hanche de son beau lunatique...


	6. Finn Balor x Demon Finn

« Je sais qu'il existe »

Cela faisait des années qu'il était là. Les gens disaient que c'était dans sa tête. Mais il savait très bien qu'il existait pour de vrais... Il était toujours là, avec lui. Parfois, il le laissait prendre le contrôle. Et, quand il le faisait, c'était toujours assez amusant et assez cool à regarder. Parfois, quand il était seul, il aimait lui parler. Il pouvait tout lui dire, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors que le jeune Finn était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, il soupira. Ses mains étaient fermés sur ses genoux, et il regardait le sol. Soudain, il fut sortit de sa rêverie.  
« - J'peux savoir ce que tu fais Finn ?  
\- A... Arrête de me parler... Maman m'a dit que tu étais dans ma tête !  
\- Moi ? Dans ta tête ? Ah ! C'est la meilleure tiens. »  
Le démon rigola donc fortement. Il se mis devant Finn, à genoux par terre, comme à son habitude. Il avait une grande mâchoire, remplie de dents plus pointues les unes que les autres. Il avait également une grande langue semblable à celle des serpents. Il était noir, avec quelques touches de rouge. Alors qu'il était toujours devant Finn, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, comme il faisait quand il voulait un peu d'attention de la part de son ami.  
« - Je suis pas dans ta tête Finn... Je suis ton ami... Ton vrais ami...  
\- Moi je leur dis... Je leur dis tout le temps ! Mais ils m'écoutent pas...  
\- Qui ne t'écoutes pas Finn ?  
\- Les docteurs, mes parents... Ils me disent que je suis malade, que j'ai un problème... »  
Finn posa sa main sur la tête du démon doucement, le caressant comme s'il était un animal de compagnie. Il le regarda, puis il sourit. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, son démon. Ils avaient passé de bons moments ensembles, depuis le début. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois le jour où les enfants de l'école avaient essayés de le bloqué dans le placard de l'école... Le démon était venu, et avait réconforté Finn, qui pleurait car personne ne l'aimait. Il lui avait dis que lui, voulait bien être son ami, et qu'il ne le laisserais jamais tombé. Ils avaient parlés ensemble pendant longtemps, et ils ne c'étaient plus quittés.

« - Dis Démon... Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis comment tu t'appelles...  
\- J'ai pas de prénom. Je suis le démon, c'est tout.  
\- Tu veux dire que ta maman ne t'as pas donné de prénom ?!  
\- J'ai pas de maman, ni de papa. Enfin, je crois pas. Je suis tout seul depuis longtemps moi.  
\- Mais c'est horrible !  
\- Je suis habitué maintenant.  
\- Promet moi de rester avec moi alors ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul !  
\- Ah, tu veux rester avec moi ? Je croyais que j'étais dans ta tête. »  
Finn regarda le démon et soupira. Le démon rigola et fit une sorte de léchouille sur la joue de Finn en souriant. Le petit garçon se sentait bien avec son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, il aurait été seul jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité au moins... Il lui devait beaucoup. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Démon rampa alors jusqu'au placard, rapidement. Puis la mère de Finn entra dans la chambre.  
« - Finn, mon chéri, à qui tu parlais ?  
\- A personne maman...  
\- Encore à ton ami imaginaire c'est ça... ?  
\- Maman... Je te dis que je parlais à personne...  
\- Finn, tu sais que... Que ton ami est dans ta tête ? Hein... ?  
\- Oui maman... »  
La mère de Finn caresse doucement le crâne de son fils, et embrasse sa joue avant de sortir de la chambre et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Finn se mis alors à sangloter. Le démon sortit alors du placard, et vient près de Finn en posant à nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Finn, effaçant ses larmes.  
« - J'en ai marre que tout le monde ne me crois pas quand je dis que tu existes ! J'ai envie de tous les frapper !  
\- Calmes toi Finn... J'ai un marché à te proposer !  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est... ?  
\- Plus tard, tout les deux, on fera un sport de combat ! Et je te promet qu'on fera taire tout le monde...  
\- Tu veux dire que tu veux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois grand ?  
\- Même après ! Tu es mon meilleur ami... Tu es mon maître ! Et je suis ton démon.  
\- Oh démon ! »  
Il le serra fort contre lui, puis ils passèrent le reste de la journée à rire tout les deux, à parler de leur futur dans les sports de combats... La suite, nous la connaissons tous... Démon n'a plus jamais quitté Finn.


End file.
